La guerra del amor - Asakiku-UsUk
by KaoruKH
Summary: "-¿Que es lo que pasa?- no lograba comprenderlo -Lo siento... Pero me cuesta trabajo besar los labios que también besaron a América-san"
1. ¿Que es lo que siento?

Bueno este es mi primer fic publicado así que espero que sea de su agrado XD

**NOTA:**

Ni hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

¿Qué es lo que siento?

-¿Porque siempre tiene que ser lo mismo?- miró al oji-azul -Peleamos y nos reconciliamos, pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él?

La conferencia era un desastre como siempre, todos los países peleando en desacuerdo a lo que decía América, pero en esta ocasión el británico no dijo ni una sola palabra, ya que se encontraba más ocupado en sus pensamientos.

-Inglaterra ¿Te encuentras bien?- un chico de cabello largo y café lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿He? Si China me encuentro bien ¿Por qué?- le miró desconcertado

-Es muy extraño que no le lleves la contraria a América

-No siempre le llevo la contraria

China solo dejo salir una risilla en expresión de que no le creía eso. Regreso a poner atención en el alboroto, solo hasta que Alemania les pusiera un alto.

-Muchas veces me he acostado con él, pero ¿Eso significa algo? Soy un hombre y como tal tengo necesidades, aunque eso no es pretexto.

-Hey enano ¿Que te pasa?- un pelirrojo se dirigió a él

-No me llames de esa forma Escocia- su semblante cambió a uno molesto

-Vamos no te molestes, a pesar de que me preocupo por ti- el sarcasmo era más que notorio

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi- aun en medio de la discusión Inglaterra se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Inglaterra ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le reclamó Alemania

El británico detuvo sus pasos -No me siento muy bien- dijo dándole la espalda a Alemania y de nuevo retomo su camino

-Inglaterra aun estamos en la conferencia no puedes irte- le recordó América

-Se en que terminara así que prefiero irme- salió de la habitación sin importarle lo que dijeran.

Inglaterra recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar al baño, una vez ahí se acerco a los lavabos, abrió la llave y se remojo la cara.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello- susurro mientras veía como las gotas de agua caían

-¿Pensar en qué?- una voz suave se escucho detrás de él

Inglaterra se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada y por el espejo pudo ver a un azabache amigo suyo.

-Japón... Me sorprendiste- volvió la mirada a su amigo

-Lo siento mucho Inglaterra-san, es solo que me preocupo por la forma en la que salió de la conferencia- se acerco a él

-¿He? ¿También te escapaste?- se sorprendió

-¡No! Claro que no, debido a que falta usted Alemania-san prefirió que se terminara la junta

-Ha ya veo, lo siento por mi culpa no pudieron resolver nada

-No tiene que preocuparse, tiene sus razones- sonrió

-No cabe duda que Japón es una gran persona- se dijo a si mismo

-Por cierto ¿Ya se encuentra bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno usted se fue por que se sentía mal y me preguntaba cómo se encontraba

-Ha eso... Me encuentro bien, tal vez solo fue falta de sueño, no es muy reconfortante que las conferencias sean en la casa de América

-Se a lo que se refiere, yo soy el que esta mas lejos...- dudó un poco en decir algo- Inglaterra-san ¿Le gustaría beber algo de té en mi casa?- sonrió con un leve sonrojo

El británico quedo sorprendido al ver el sonrojo de Japón -Claro me encantaría- respondió

Dicho eso, ambos países se dirigieron a la casa de Japón. Ya en su casa, el azabache se pasó su tradicional yukata y fue a preparar el té, mientras que Inglaterra esperaba en la sala.

-¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado?- se preguntó algo desconcertado -Debe de ser una reacción común de Japón

-Aquí está el té- regresó con una bandeja con dos tazas de té japonés. En el kotatsu (ya que era época de frio) que se encontraba en medio de la habitación dejo ambas tazas

-Si, gracias- Inglaterra fue donde Japón y se sentó en el suelo junto al kotatsu

-Espero que sea de su agrado- sonrió mientras se sentaba del otro lado

-Tu té es uno de los mejores que he probado- bebió un poco de té

Japón de nueva cuenta se sonrojo -Gracias- bebió un poco también -Ahora... ¿De qué es lo que hablaba en el baño?

Inglaterra lo miró -¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando llegue al baño usted dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, le seré sincero me intriga un poco- desvió la mirada

-Bueno yo...- Inglaterra comenzó a explicarle.

No era fácil para él decirle que varias veces se había acostado con su antiguo hermano y que siempre pasaba después de una pelea, en pocas palabras, casi siempre. Mas sin embargo no entendía porque hacia eso, no sabía lo que sentía por América.

Japón se mantuvo callado y escuchando hasta el último momento.

-Ya veo...- dijo Japón cabizbajo -Por eso no le llevo la contra a América hoy en la conferencia

-Eso dicen todos, a decir verdad no me percate de ello- aun seguía confundido por ese aspecto

-Aunque eso no es muy importante, lo mejor será que se aleje de América-san por unos días, solo hasta que este seguro de lo que siente- lo miró

-Supongo que eso es lo mejor, de esa forma podre tener en claro mis pensamientos- a pesar de que Inglaterra no era de las personas que demuestran sus sentimientos no dudo ni un momento en acercarse al azabache y darle un fuerte abrazo -Gracias Japón

Esté se sonrojo -N...No importa, s...solo me preocupaba

-Esa es una de las principales razones por las cuales te doy las gracias- se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos -Tu sabes que no tengo muchos amigos, y el que tú te preocupes me alegra

-¿Inglaterra-san?- se sorprendió -¿Se siente usted bien?- posó su mano en la frente del Ingles

-Claro que si- respondió con algo de hostilidad

Japón se dio cuenta de su actitud y quito su mano -Lo siento pero... Es algo extraño que usted sea tan abierto con las personas- bajo la mirada

-No es que no lo sea... Es solo que nadie me ha dado la oportunidad de abrirme pero, contigo es diferente- desvió la mirada

El azabache se sonrojo a más no poder, miro de nueva cuenta a Inglaterra preguntándose "¿Por qué todo eso lo tenía que hacer con América y no con él?". De forma inmediata el sonrojo se hizo más intenso ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pensando?

-I...Inglaterra-san...- su sonrojo ya era inexplicable -Yo... h-hay algo que me gustaría decirle...- bajó la mirada

-¿Que pasa?- lo miró algo confundido ya que de nuevo tenía la mirada baja

-Bueno... Es algo difícil pero...

-Me gustas- Inglaterra lo interrumpió

-¿He?- le miró sorprendido -¿D-de que habla?

-Tal y como lo escuchaste... Me di cuenta desde la alianza...

-Pero... Inglaterra-san ¿Esta consiente de nuestra situación?- sabía que fue una mala idea haber dicho eso

-¿Del hecho que somos países? Eso dejo de importarme... A demás eres alguien que no puedo sacar de mi mente

El azabache no supo como responder ante eso, no quería negar el hecho de que también lo quería, no solo eso LO AMABA pero... Si realmente al inglés le gustaba ¿Porque lo hacía con América? Japón sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, algo dentro de él quería que todo terminara, que el tiempo regresara y no haberle dicho nada a Inglaterra pero era obvio que eso no era posible, lo hecho esta.

El Inglés se acerco a Japón y de forma repentina le beso dulcemente pero esté solo se dejo besar sin corresponder, el rubio se separo de él y lo miró algo intrigado.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- no lograba comprenderlo

-Lo siento... Pero me cuesta trabajo besar los labios que también besaron a América-san

Inglaterra quedó atónito ante las palabras del japonés; con algo de molestia se acerco a él y tomo sus manos inclinándolo hacia atrás provocando que este quedara recostado y el Inglés sobre él.

-No es que yo deseara besarlo- sus ojos verdes penetraban en el alma del menor

-Pero... De todas formas lo hizo- desvió la mirada algo triste

-¿Sabias en quien estaba pensando?- lo tomo de la barbilla y e hizo que lo mirara -En ti- de nuevo conecto sus labios con los del azabache.

Cada vez la mente de Japón estaba más confundida ¿Realmente lo quería? ¿Que pasaría con América? ¿Sera cierto lo que le dijo? Esas y muchas preguntas más estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza pero al sentir de nuevo los sabios del Inglés su mente y su cuerpo se llenaron de él, se rindió ante el encantó y el sabor de sus labios olvidando todo aquello que lo lastimaba.

* * *

Que les parecio? haha lo siento aun no soy muy buena~ espero poder subir el otro capitulo pronto

¿Review? Please? XDD


	2. La guerra del amor

Siguiente cap /o/ bueno espero que les guste XDDD

**Aclaración:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

La guerra del amor

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que Japón se entregará al anglosajón. Desde ese momento no se habían vuelto a ver, es más, cuando el japonés despertó de aquella noche con Inglaterra, este no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Sera buena ir a visitarlo?- se preguntaba el japonés mientras bebía una taza de té de Sakura -Tal vez pueda molestarle si voy...

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, alguien llamo a la puerta. El azabache se sorprendió en gran manera, casi nadie lo visitaba y si era algún asunto de los países del eje tan solo mandarina una carta. De todas formas fue a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

Una gran sorpresa lo invado al ver a un chico rubio del otro lado de la puerta, llevaba consigo un ramo de flores y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-In...Inglaterra-san- el sonrojo invado sus mejillas -¿Que hace aquí?

-Tan solo quería venir a verte- le entregó el ramo de flores y de nueva cuenta le dedico una sonrisa

El sonrojo del japonés se intensifico, tomó las flores y una dulce sonrisa se escapo de sus labios -Pensé que no volverías a regalarme flores después de la alianza

-Yo no pensé que aceptarías mis sentimientos- dicho eso se acerco rápidamente a él y le robó un beso -Por cierto, quiero disculparme por no haber venido a visitarte, tenia algunos asuntos que atender

-No tiene que disculparse, primero son los asuntos importantes- sonrió

-Tú también eres importante

Japón ya no supo que mas decir, tan solo le invito a pasar, pero por desgracia Inglaterra tuvo que negarse.

-No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, tan solo quería verte y darte eso- de nuevo el robo un beso -Espero poder verte de nuevo- no permitió que el japonés le responderá tan solo se alejo de él.

El azabache quería detenerlo y pedirle que se quedara junto a él, pero sabía que eso solo sería una molestia. Por lo que solo miro como se alejaba poco a poco.

~~~x~~~

De nuevo pasaron tres semanas, tres largas semanas en las que el azabache no pudo ver a su amante. Estaba consciente de que se encontraba ocupado, pero tenía deseos que dejara todo eso de lado y fuera a verlo, que de nuevo llamarán a la puerta y del otro lado se encontrara con aquel cautivador inglés.

Igual que en sus pensamientos, alguien llamó a la puerta pero fue de forma desesperada y molesta, era más que obvio que no se trataba de su amante y mucho menos alguno de sus amigos aliados.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta. El azabache fue directo a ver de quien se trataba y se llevo otra gran sorpresa al darse cuenta quien era la persona que llamaba a su puerta.

-América-san...

Esté tenia la respiración algo agitada por lo que no pudo responderle.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- se acerco un poco a él

-Dime Japón... ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Inglaterra?- le preguntó sin rodeos

-¿he? ¿A qué se refiere?- lo miró algo preocupado, ya que por en su mente creía saber a lo que se refería

-Sabes de lo que hablo, alrededor de dos meses, cuando Inglaterra vino a visitarte cambiaron muchas cosas entre nosotros

-Aun no comprendo muy bien de que está hablando- lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente

-Desde que Inglaterra estuvo contigo dejo de verme tan seguido a demás de que dejó de acostarse conmigo ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?- lo miró de forma seria

El azabache trago saliva en un acto de valentía pero algo no le permitía decírselo, algo lo detenía.

-Yo... Tan solo le he confesado mis sentimientos- bajó la mirada

-Así que fue eso- suspiró -Lamento decirte esto, pero no dejare que lo tengas tan fácilmente

El japonés lo miro desconcertado -¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-No te lo dejare...- lo miró retadoramente y lo señaló de forma acusadora -Te declaro la guerra... Pero la guerra del amor, el mejor se quedará con Inglaterra...

* * *

Ve~ lamento que este tan corto XDDD

Reviews? please? XDD


	3. ¿Como conseguir tu atencion?

Ve~ siguiente capítulo…

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

-Posible UsUk –desde el punto de vista que quieras verlo- (así que si no te gusta no me golpees please)

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta extraña historia

**Traducciones:**

- Flash back: recuerdo pasado

- I'm Sorry: lo siento

- Fuck: mierda, maldito, etc.

- Angleterre: Inglaterra (francés)

-Shut up: Cállate

- Gomenasai: lo siento (japonés)

¿Cómo conseguir tu atención?

_~Flash back~_

_"-¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te has alejado así de repente?- no hubo respuesta -Ingla..._

_-América- lo interrumpió -Lo siento, nuestro juego termina aquí- aun se encontraba dándole la espalda_

_-Inglaterra..."_

_~End flash back~_

Aun entre la oscuridad aquellos ojos verdes se hicieron notorios. Inglaterra se levanto de su cama y miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que el sol comenzaba a penetra sus ventanas.

-El país del sol naciente- se dijo a sí mismo y una sonrisa se escapo de él.

~~~~x~~~~

De nueva cuenta era el día de la conferencia, en esta ocasión el país anfitrión era Inglaterra por lo que todos los países se dirigieron a Londres. Poco a poco (y algo retrasados) comenzaron a llegar todos a excepción de dos países, uno del continente americano y el otro del continente asiático.

-¿Donde estarán esos dos?- se preguntaba el inglés mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, estando en la puerta principal de la sala de conferencias

-¡hey! I-N-G-L-A-T-E-R-R-A- una voz masculina se escucho por detrás y un chico de cabello rubio se posó a un lado de él

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo monami?- le guiño un ojo

-No molestes Francia... Estoy esperando a América y Japón- le respondió sin mirarlo

-De todas formas me respondiste- sonrió -No deben de tardar, seguramente América se quedo dormido... Además Japón es el que vive más lejos- miró a la misma dirección que Inglaterra

-Aun así China llego mucho antes incluso Corea, Macau y todos los demás asiáticos- su semblante seguía serio

Lo miro -Vamos no te molestes

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon al final del pasillo, poco a poco un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se fue acercando a ellos. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca y en un intento de retomar su pulso se recargo en sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza.

-I'm sorry- se disculpo aun con la respiración acelerada -El fuck despertador no sonó

-América ¿Donde aprendiste esa palabra?- sonrió el francés pícaro

De forma inmediata la mirada azul de América se dirigió al británico y continua a esa la de Francia

-Ya veo- soltó una leve risilla -Así que fue Angleterre

El británico se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño ya que recordaba aquellos días en su vida como pirata -Shut up!- se dirigió a ambos chicos pero aun sin mirarlos -Entren de una buena vez- bufo molesto

-¡Yes!- gritó el americano de forma alegre

América rápidamente se reincorporo y se dispuso a entrar no sin antes acercarse al británico y besar su mejilla de forma dulce, para después de eso salir corriendo al interior de la sala de juntas. El inglés quedo helado ante el acto del menor. Por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de las varias noches que tuvo con su ex hermano. Un sonrojo se hizo notorio en sus mejillas y agacho la cabeza.

-Hum... ¿Angleterre te encuentras bien?- lo miro de forma preocupada pero divertida a la vez, la mente del pervertido francés se puso en acción.

-Y...Yes- sacudió su cabeza levemente -Entra ya, esperaré a Japón- de nuevo miro hacia el frente

-Como digas… no demores, eres el anfitrión y se vería mal que seas el último en llegar- dicho eso dio media vuelta y regresó.

-Quiero verlo… - dijo para sí mismo

Casi de inmediato una persona de cabellos negros fue llegando de forma rápida. Parecía como si lo hubiese invocado, como si el simple hecho de pedir verlo lo hubiera traído a su presencia. Japón se acerco de forma tranquila junto a Inglaterra, agacho un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Gomenasai- dijo sin mirarlo –Hice algunas cosas por la mañana y olvide la junta

-No tienes que explicar la razón –se acerco más a él, poso su mano en su rostro e hizo que el japonés levantara la mirada –Estas aquí, eso es lo único que me importa- sonrío leve, haciendo énfasis que solo le importaba que llegara

-Inglaterra-san- una coloración apareció en sus mejillas

Olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba él inglés fue acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del asiático, dejando escasos centímetros para que ambos labios se conectaran.

-¡Inglaterra!- lo llamaron desde el interior

Ambos chicos reaccionaron a lo sucedido y se separaron de forma inmediata, por desgracia el beso no pudo hacerse. El europeo muy molesto volvió su mirada al interior de la habitación, en busca del idiota que había arruinado aquel momento con su enamorado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- frunció el ceño

-Francia quiere hablar de unas cosas contigo, además de que Alemania está muy molesto- se quedo frente a él y señalo hacia la habitación

-Fuck- olvidando al japonés entró de mala gana

Aquella persona lo siguió con la mirada solo hasta que la distancia se lo impidió. Volvió su vista hacia Japón dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

-Te dije que no te lo iba a dejar tan fácil- dicho eso siguió al inglés

-Así que hablaba en serio… América-san- imito los actos de ambos chicos

* * *

Amo a América pero en esos momentos…. ¡Quería ahorcarlo!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado~ si no pues ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya lo subí (?)

Review? Please? XDD


End file.
